


Murphy's Law

by SoapDiSpencer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapDiSpencer/pseuds/SoapDiSpencer
Summary: The tile was cold against his cheek. Kuroo's voice was floating in from the door, but as always Bokuto was the only thing that mattered.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Murphy's Law

The floor was cold against his cheek as he laid in the bathroom silent and still. Keiji was never supposed to live in a world without Bokuto bright and strong at his side. They had planned a long life together where Keiji woke up in Bokuto’s arms every morning and fell asleep there every night. They planned a long life together. They planned trips for their ten year anniversary. There was no point in those plans anymore. He would never see Bokuto grow old. 

He had lost his other half. It was all his fault and now here he was with the cold tile under his cheeks unable to cry through the suffocating despair that lingered. He didn’t even know how long he had been lying there. He didn’t know if it had been hours or days. All he knew was that Bokuto was never coming home. Bokuto was never going to stumble into the bathroom half asleep while Keiji got ready in the morning. Bokuto was never going to slip into the shower that Keiji was sure that he didn’ invite him into but wouldn’t even want to complain. Those moments were supposed to last forever. Those moments were supposed to become a routine deeply set in over years of marriage. 

His ring was on the floor beside him. He could see the glint of gold from the corner of his eyes from where he was lying. He remembered how happy Bokuto had looked when he had said yes. He remembered how he had known that there was nothing in the world that he wanted more than to spend the rest of his life with the energetic, beautiful man who was so strong. 

“Akaashi… Please come out. We’re worried about you.” Kuroo’s voice floated in from through the door. Keiji knew he must be suffering just as much. Kuroo had been Bokuto’s best man. Kuroo had been the one that Bokuto had told to take care of Keiji before his heart had stopped beating. Kuroo was the one who had to be strong for Keiji when he knew damn well that something had broken in Kuroo at losing Bo. He couldn’t respond. He couldn’t look at Kuroo. He couldn’t see anyone. Bokuto was gone. 

He just stared at his wedding ring. “In this life and the next.” They had never known that this life had been so short. They never knew that Bokuto would give his life to save Keiji never once thinking about the fact that the world needed Bokuto more. They never knew that they wouldn’t even make five years. 

“Akaashi… Please… Just let me know you are okay. I need to know that you are okay. I can’t- I can’t fail Bo.” Kuroo sounded like he was crying outside the door. Keiji didn’t blame him. He couldn’t blame him when he should be crying instead of thinking about how cold the floor felt against his cheek. He needed to get up. He needed to try and be stronger for Kuroo and Tsukishima who had also lost a best friend. He needed to live his life the way Bokuto wanted, but all he could do was lay there staring at the wall his cheek pressed against the tile. 

It could have been seconds or hours when Kuroo finally got in the room picking Keiji off the cold tile. Keiji just let Kuroo carry him. He knew he was only trying to be strong for Bokuto. He knew that was what he was supposed to do. He knew that Bokuto would hate seeing him like this. He knew that Bokuto would blame himself. But he just laid there on the bed that Kuroo had laid him and let himself drift. 


End file.
